The Unbreakable Bond
by Kute Kirby
Summary: Nightclaw, has lost his last family member. He hasn't been himself lately and full of sadness. Puddlesplash, his best friend since they wer kits, has been watching from far. Seeing her best friend suffer has been tearing her apart. So she realizes... she must do something.


It was a very harsh and cold leaf-bare night, and yet most probably the driest ever in moons. Food was scarce and whitecough was prevalent throughout camp. And certainly not the best time for kits.

But all that was on Puddlesplash' mind was tomorrow; It was the great day that Puddlesplash was waiting for. Finally after many days of planning her hunt with Nightclaw, that time has approached. The sparrow that she had eaten not so long ago was giving her a bellyache, but not sure if it was because of the sparrow or because she was so nervous. But for some reason unexpectedly she closed her eyes and felt drowsiness, and it wasn't long before she fell asleep into her warm and comfortable nest…

Nightclaw awoke and was glad to see the light again; stretching his long broad shoulders as the light shined his long white colored pelt. After dreaming and remembering the unexpected and tragic event of his father's death, he hadn't been the same. He was focusing on the deputyship, now that his former apprentice Kysertail was a warrior; he had more time for training, hunting, and most of all to be with Puddlesplash. She was his closest friend, they had been inseparable seen they were in the nursery together. They had played together, trained together, taught their apprentices together since they were littermates, and today at sunset they were going to go hunt together. He had been really busy recently that they hadn't been talking like they use to. From sunrise to dusk he had been on hunting patrols, border patrols, and sometimes he and other senior warriors and reunions in the presence of their leader ,Darkstar to discuss about other training methods that the apprentices may use to enhance their battle skills. Puddlesplash entered camp and she spotted Nightclaw by the brambles right away and padded over to him.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"I've been here waiting for you since AGES ago! It's about time you showed up you stupid fur ball!" he responded.

As they headed out camp they could see the sun set over the land,"Where do you want to hunt tonight?" asked Nightclaw.

"I don't know why don't we go over to the marshy pond? Some fish should still be there, and then me can head to the great stump and see if we can spot squirrels at night. But what do you think?".

"Wherever you want is fine with me." As they jogged to the pond, the sun was setting and the moon was chasing after it as it reached the top of the night sky. They reached the pond and the half-moon reflected over the pond revealing that no life was active at night.

Heading straight to the stump as planned, Puddlesplash began to grow weary. "I'm growing old...Nightclaw it's been long since we've spoken, how have you been?"

"You know, the usual… hunting, border patrol, and training battle moves." They padded in silence towards the hunting ground for quite a long time.

Puddlesplash sensed a great disturbance in her old friend as they separated their own ways as they started to hunt. A great tasty and warm smell of mouse flooded her nose. As she dropped into the hunter's crouch to get ready to pound, she glanced towards the area where Nightclaw was supposed to be and saw him just sitting with a face drowned in sadness. She just stopped and walked to his side.

"I know that since your loss you haven't been yourself lately, and I won't say that I know how it feels because I don't. But I will say that if you ever need anyone to let out what you feel I am here for you like you have been for me." They lay down next to each other and Nightclaw just whined and let out his anger. They discussed and after a long talk and sharing tongues for a while, they fell into a long and deep sleep.

Puddlesplash woke up and she looked over to her dear friend still sound asleep at her side, and hesitated. She now knew what her best friend was caring on his shoulders and was glad now that she had helped get rid of that weight off his shoulders, and since a long time she felt that unbreakable connection with her friend again.


End file.
